Scream
by awarinside
Summary: Il devait succomber... C'était dans la logique des choses. [Spoilers saison 10]


Bonsoir ! Je souhaiterais encore m'excuser pour le temps de publication entre les textes !

Donc voici un petit OS très en retard, se situant dans la saison 10. C'est du pur smut, ne cherchez pas le plot mais attendez vous à certains spoilers. Pour ceux qui aiment, ce texte à été inspiré de la chanson _Scream_ d'_Avenged Sevenfold._

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Remerciements: Un grand merci aux lectrices/lecteurs qui continuent de commenter mes textes, et ceux de passages, alors que je poste tous les 6 mois... Vos encouragements me permettent de persévérer et me donnent du courage ! Remerciements spécial à pimpiericky pour tes récentes reviews qui m'ont touché et à barjy02 pour me soutenir depuis le début. (Je m'excuse d'avance envers toi, barjy02, pour ce texte assez cru.) (Egalement, merci à toi grognasse qui se reconnaîtra :))**

**Tags: Spoiler saison 10, bottom!cas, rough!sex, léger dirty!talk**

**.**

**.**

_**Scream**_

**.**

**.**

''Maintenant quoi ? Tu vas fuir encore longtemps !''

Il n'avait jamais crié autant de sa vie. Un ange ne crie pas. Et pourtant devant ce résidus d'humanité, il avait juste envie d'exploser. Comme la plus grande tempête du siècle.

Des yeux étaient posés sur lui, rieurs et verts. Puis noirs. Son cœur était au point mort. Son corps était en feu dû au temps qu'il avait passé à le chercher. Ses yeux le brûlaient et maintenant... Maintenant ? Il ne sait même plus comment se sentir.

''Oh, parce que tu penses que je fuis ? De quoi ? De toi ?''

Le rire n'était pas joyeux. Il était amère et plein de rancune et de rage. Il n'avait rien comme lui. Et pourtant, pourtant son cœur lui faisait mal. Sa tête lui tournait… Cette traque, les souvenirs, Dean. L'ancien chasseur était devant lui, sourire aux lèvres, plus détendu qu'il ne l'a été ces dernières années.

''Arrêtes, tu es seul et faible. Passe ton chemin.''

Le démon se détourna, fatigué et sûrement agacé. Cependant, Castiel n'en avait rien à faire. Il l'avait cherché, nuits et jours, traquant le moindre de ses passages, de ses carnages et il avait réussi. Réussi alors que tout le monde lui disait de laisser tomber. Dans un élan de colère – ou de stupidité lui rappela sa partie la plus humaine – il agrippa la veste de son vis-à-vis et le retourna.

''Cas ! Si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la gorge –''

Il était perdu. Il avait touché le fond alors... Il l'attira à lui, leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'unes contre l'autres, elles étaient chaudes et douces et contrastaient avec la dureté du baiser. Dean en fut très vite amusé, il commença à bouger ses lèvres, jouant de sa langue et de ses dents sur la lèvre inférieur de son ange. Cas gémit, cherchant l'air dans le souffle inexistant du démon. Le baiser s'éternisa et s'approfondit, leurs langues se joignant et dansant et Castiel eu le temps de penser que c'était l'une des plus exquises sensations.

Ils se séparèrent, aussi violemment qu'ils s'étaient trouvés et Castiel en ressentit déjà le manque. Dean souriait toujours, ses lèvres encore rouges et luisantes de leur ébat. Le démon attira Castiel à lui, un rictus carnassier sur le visage.

''Je savais que tu avais ça en toi.''

Doucement, il dirigea sa main vers le visage de Cas, caressant sa mâchoire du pouce. Le sourire avait perdu sa place. Les yeux verts et calmes de leur propriétaire avaient élu domicile dans les yeux bleus liquides de Cas. Pendant un instant, il crut voir Dean. L'homme vertueux, l'homme qui se souciait, le meilleur homme qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

''Garde tes yeux ouverts, _angel_.''

Le démon prit possession de ses lèvres, le fit se soumettre à son toucher. L'ange ne se sentit pas la force de résister. Pas lorsque ses yeux étaient sur lui, si doux, tellement lui. Il garda les yeux ouverts, bloquant son regard dans le sien; retenant ses gémissements, traîtres de son plaisir.

Alors qu'il répondit au baiser férocement, il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Affreusement coupable. Dean était son ami, et il profitait de lui ouvertement, laissant ses instincts les plus primitifs prendre le relais. Il bafouait son ami, son souvenir et il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y prendre du plaisir.

Les larmes lui montèrent, il était fatigué.

Dean plongea dans le cou de Cas, mordillant la chair et faisant geindre le brun. Les bras de Cas vinrent se poser sur ses épaules, entourant son cou et le rapprochant de sa cible. Dean en fit de même, pressant son corps sur celui plus petit de Cas, main sur ses hanches. Il mordit plus fort, l'ange se tendit dans ses bras. Il lécha la blessure rouge sang, apaisant la peau en feu.

''C'est ce que tu voulais ?'', en un murmure. Il regarda l'ange – ex-ange – et s'il ne le connaissait pas assez, il aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer.

Castiel hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Son regard était bloqué sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, quémandant sûrement l'impensable. Mais il y avait goûté et il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il releva ses yeux dans ceux du démon, vert forêt et doux et tellement Dean, qu'il reprit l'initiative, fermant ses yeux et capturant la bouche gonflée. C'était calme et plein de tendresse mal placée.

Dean le laissa gérer pour l'instant, il répondit doucement au baiser, ni mettant ni de pression ni d'approfondissement, il laissa Cas prendre ce qu'il voulait. Tout en l'ange criait son plaisir et son contentement. Il était heureux et ça avait le don de faire sourire Dean dans le baiser. Sa conscience était tellement reniée au fin fond de lui-même, qu'il se mit à penser que, peut-être, Cas avait réellement besoin de ça. De lui. Et ça rendit les choses tellement plus intéressantes.

Il grogna dans le baiser et le transforma en quelque chose de sauvage, de sensuel, de démoniaque. Et Cas n'arriva même pas à s'en plaindre.

Quand le démon le relâcha enfin, il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres, et étrangement, il aimait la sensation. Il fixa Dean, n'osant pas parler ou faire un geste. Les yeux bleus se figèrent sur le vert.

"Fait le."

Les mots sortirent calmement, il n'y eu pas une once de peur dans la voix de l'ange. Le démon fut perturbé un bref instant. Sa conscience essaya de reprendre le dessus, il ne la laissa pas faire. Guidé seulement par l'instinct et la luxure, il se pencha encore une fois et captura les lèvres de Cas brutalement.

C'était un accord en soi. Le démon n'en attendait pas plus de l'autre homme après tout. La forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était sombre et muette, seul le son de leur respiration venait troubler le silence du lieu. Chacun ne sentait pas le froid et le vent, pourtant Cas ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner d'appréhension et de désir.

La langue qui passa vicieusement dans son cou lui fit perdre le cour de sa pensée, il n'était plus que gémissements…

''J'aime te voir comme ça, Cas, tellement perdu et magnifique pour moi...''

''Non...''

Non, rien de tout ceci était magnifique.

Les yeux de Dean passèrent aux noirs et le sourire sarcastique était de retour. La bouffée d'excitation que cela amena à Castiel fut soudaine et le prit de court, il gémît fortement.

Dean le dirigea violemment, les faisant atterrir sur le sol et le retournant sur le ventre en se plantant dans son dos. Il ne pouvait pas le blesser physiquement et il en jouait énormément mais était trop aveugle pour voir à quel point il brisait son ange a chaque mot, chaque tuerie.

Cas se sentait certes vulnérable, mais au combien il crevait pour ses touchés. Le démon dans son dos, sa langue dans son cou, la chaleur exquise qu'il dégageait.

Il l'aimait ce démon, il l'aimait trop.

Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à le blesser, c'est au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait été envoyé pour sauver Dean Winchester, cette âme magnifique, brillante de virtuosité.

Le démon, comme interceptant ses pensées, se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura.

"Arrêtes, tu te fais du mal pour rien..."

Il n'y avait aucun mépris dans sa voix, aucune raillerie. Ce qui surprit Cas, il sentait le désir au creux de ses reins s'accentuer et la chaleur dans son cœur devenir insupportable. Il se retourna, scellant ses lèvres à celles de Dean.

"Prends-moi."

Le démon ne prit pas la peine de répondre, manipulant déjà Cas, le mettant à genoux. Se collant un peu plus au dos du brun, Dean avança sa main pour défaire le vêtement encombrant sa progression; accentuant une pression sur le sexe de Cas.

Il prépara son ange avec sa langue et ses doigts, appréciant tous les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Cas n'arrivait plus à formuler autre chose que ''Dean'', et cela rendit le démon étrangement possessif.

Castiel faisait ces merveilleuses petites respirations à chaque fois que le démon poussait plus profondément en lui. L'ange était perdu, une fois de plus. Les sensations étaient exquises et violentes et elles venaient de Dean. Rien que cette pensée pourrait être sa fin. La chaleur dans ses reins devint de plus en plus forte, chaque coups sur ce point sensible était une vrai torture. Il en voulait plus.

''Dean...''

En un instant, Dean se retira, laissant Cas ouvert et sensible.

''Je savais que tu supplierais, Cas.''

Le brun était à la limite de la frustration. Il voulait crier et pleurer et pourtant tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche furent des plaintes et des gémissements. Alors qu'il sentit le poids de Dean se dissiper de son dos, il tourna la tête.

Le démon lui sourit, l'expression de Castiel beaucoup trop d'ébauchée pour la laisser passer.

''Ne pleure pas, _angel_. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux.''

Castiel suivit des yeux les mains qui descendaient le long du corps musclé, déjà excité par la suite. Dean défit son jean très lentement, plus lentement que l'accoutumé, juste pour savourer le plaisir dans les yeux de son ange. Cas n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Lorsque le vent frais vint frappé son sexe, un grognement lui échappa. Le petit ange le mettait dans tous ses états.

Il plongea sa main dans les cheveux bouclés du brun, agrippant une poignée avant de le prendre brutalement.

Cas cria, plus de douleur que de plaisir. Mais sa grâce restante commençait déjà à faire disparaître la brûlure et ne laissait transparaître que le sexe du démon sur sa prostate.

Dean le sentait trembler sous lui. Sa tête était baissée en soumission et le reste de son corps n'était plus que la propriété de l'homme aux yeux changeants.

Aucun des deux ne nieraient le plaisir et la satisfaction de ce moment. Ce moment à eux.

Castiel finit par donner un coup de bassin, s'empalant sur le membre, à la recherche de toujours plus de plaisir. Ses gémissements avaient le nom de Dean.

"Oui, Cas, juste comme ça."

"Dean - Plus fo - ah !"

Dean lui releva la tête, tirant sur ses cheveux. Ce qui lui valut une faible plainte de son ange. Il lui mordit le cou, ne changeant pas le rythme de ses coups de reins.

"Je suis celui qui donne les ordres, _angel_."

Il partit l'embrasser, ses lèvres rouges sang venant salir celles de Castiel. L'ange se laissa manier, répondant au baiser avec ardeur et bougeant frénétiquement sous le démon.

Et que cela amusait Dean. Il les connaissait ces mouvements. Ils étaient très clairs dans leurs significations. _Plus vite, plus fort, touche moi._

Les cris de Cas devinrent très vite des pleurs désespérés, fragile petite chose demandant qu'on le touche. Dean, toujours le goût de son ange dans la bouche, lui céda.

Ses mains prirent place sur les hanches de Cas et il commença à rentrer et sortir de son amant, durement, profondément.

Et Castiel et ses petits sons ravis.

"Dean !"

Il le pilonnait sans s'arrêter, heurtant son point sensible et le faisant geindre. La tête de Cas lui tournait. Il avait chaud, la chaleur dans son sexe le rendait fou et la pression de Dean sur lui - _en lui _\- ne faisait que l'attirer un peu plus vers sa jouissance.

"Tu pense que tu peux venir comme ça, Cas ? Sans que je te touche ?"

Castiel se referma plus fort sur son sexe. Le démon rit, ses yeux de nouveau noirs. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Cas, lui murmurant salement.

"Alors viens pour moi, mon ange."

Castiel vint dans un cri, ses yeux ouvert et sa bouche formant un parfait "o". Dean ne pouvait qu'être fier. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, continuant ses vas et vient dans l'intimité trop sensible de Cas.

"Dean - Dean, c'est trop..."

Dean le retourna soudainement, l'embrassant alors qu'il venait dans la peau brûlante de son ange.

Il laissa Cas reprendre sa respiration, s'enlevant doucement, embrassant le visage barbouillé de larmes de sur-stimulation.

Il ne pouvait pas rester. Cas l'avait retenu déjà bien trop longtemps. Il regarda une dernière fois Cas, ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus de son vis-à-vis.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois, juste une dernière fois. Cas le laissa investir sa bouche et jouer avec sa consœur. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Cas entoura son cou de ses bras.

"Rentre, Dean. Rentre avec moi."

Le sourire du démon n'était pas carnassier. Simplement désolé.

"Pas encore."

Il disparut.


End file.
